


Stay with Me (Day 30)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [30]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort Sex, Crying, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: And this is the end of the challenge that dragged on for 80 years! Originally, I was going to do something else, however it seemed too long, and I was having trouble, so I decided to go out with a soft bang instead.
Relationships: Hóngjiǔ | Red Wine/Niúpái | Steak (Food Fantasy)
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Kudos: 6





	Stay with Me (Day 30)

The bed creaked quietly, which was unusual to hear from their room. However, the peace and softness of it was what they needed. They didn't need hard thrusts or intense kisses. Tonight they needed gentle hands and sincere whispers that made promises that neither would break. Hands intertwined as they held onto each other.

Steak had his legs wrapped around Red Wine, wanting to keep him as close as possible. Red Wine was placing soft kisses on his neck and collarbone. Old faded ones were there, and another time new ones would override them, but not tonight. Steak let out soft moans, accompanied by a few tears which Red Wine would wipe away.

"Do not cry, I'm here," among other variations were whispered in his ear, and Steak found comfort in them. He wouldn't leave again. He wouldn't leave now. Not after almost-

When Steak went back to thinking about that day, the tears would never stop. Even when he laid next to him in the same state, he would shed them endlessly. But right now, with Red Wine here with him, the tears could end. Was it because he was awake? Because he was finally able to move without pain? Steak didn't know. All he knew was that Red Wine was alive, and he wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Red Wine laid a kiss on Steak's cheek. One of his hands was on his other cheek, his thumb wiping away any tears that fell. He remembered how this warmth was almost gone. After he had taken a bad hit, Red Wine found himself in the infirmary part of the restaurant. When he woke up, he expected to see one of the healers fixing his medicine or Steak asleep in a chair. Instead he saw Steak in a bed next to him, beaten in as bad a shape as he was. What he would give to change that image. To have Steak never get hurt in the first place. He should've paid attention. He shouldn't have presumed the fallen angel was dead. His faults shouldn't have caused Steak to almost-

Red Wine captured Steak's lips softly. He savored the warmth of the other's body, their close proximity, the tight squeezes of Steak's walls. The other had such a way of making him melt.

A familiar sensation pooled in his stomach, and he let out a groan as he came. Steak buried his face in Red Wine's chest, a cry leaving his lips. They stayed still and let their high go down before Red Wine moved them onto their sides.

" _I love you,_ " Steak whispered in English.

Before he closed his eyes, he heard the same phrase from Red Wine,

" _I love you too._ "

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end of the challenge that dragged on for 80 years! Originally, I was going to do something else, however it seemed too long, and I was having trouble, so I decided to go out with a soft bang instead.


End file.
